The purpose of this study was to determine whether offspring of a schizophrenic parent shwoed more deviant development during the first few years of life than offspring with no family history of a schizophrenic disorder. Fourteen offspring of a schizophrenic and eighteen controls were studied up to nineteen months of age. the infant offspring of schizophrenic mothers had more developmental and monor health problems, and significantly more frequent sharp decreases and increases in weight. The offspring of a schizophrenic were provided with less adequate nurturant care, and it is not possible to determine the degree to which the excess development disorder in this group was a function of this less adequate care, or of genetic predisposition to a schizophrenic disorder. Attempt was made to explore the interest in and accessibility to early intervention among ten schizophrenic mothers and their 30-month old cheldren. Experience with the mothers in a discussion-activity group and the toddlers in a pre-nursery play group led to the conclusion that attempts at intervention with multiple-problem, low socioeconomic class families with a schizophrenic mother require very substantial concentrations of finances and of staff, and have limited likelihood of having a substantial impact on the toddlers' development. Current goals are to reexamine 25 offspring of a schizophrenic during their second to fourth year of life, plus matched controls. If any of the former show definite developmental deviation, data concerning their physiological reactivity as newborns will be reexamined for distinctive response patterns.